


Agony

by kuyobot



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Angst, Fictogemino, JinMizel, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyobot/pseuds/kuyobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizel terbaring kaku, Hiro menahan air mata, Jin meminta untuk ditinggal sendirian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agony

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Danball Senki series © Level-5

**I.**

"… _Mizel, kumohon. Bukalah matamu..."_ Bisik Jin sendu.

Akan tetapi sosok yang terbaring di tempat tidur itu tetap membisu.

Jin tetap berbicara meski ia tahu bahwa itu hanya membuang-buang waktu.

"…Apa kau masih ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?" kenang Jin pilu dengan mata yang sayu. "Sejujurnya, sejak waktu itu, aku merasa ada yang berbeda darimu—"

Perlahan, Jin mulai menyentuh jari jemari milik Mizel satu per satu. Dinginnya jari-jari tersebut menyeruak bagaikan es yang membeku.

"Kau pasti akan sembuh," gumamnya lagi pada Mizel yang masih terbaring kaku.

Jin lalu mencium kening Mizel dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang meski sukmanya terasa pedih bagai diiris sembilu.

" _Kau pasti akan sembuh."_

* * *

**II.**

_Tut, tut,_ _**tut—** _

" _Halo? Halo? Jin-san? Kau ada di sana?"_

Jin tak menanggapinya lama.

Hiro sengaja membuat panggilan tersebut untuk mengabarkan sebuah berita duka yang nyata.

" _Jin-san," terdapat sebuah jeda. "Mizel sudah tiada,"_ ungkap Hiro seraya menahan air mata.

Jin terdiam lama. Kemudian, pemuda itu tertawa hampa. "Usaha yang bagus, Hiro. Aku bahkan sempat percaya— "

" _Tadi pagi tepat pukul tiga, Mizel sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia,"_ kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Hiro seolah-olah menampar wajahnya dan menyadarkannya kembali ke dunia nyata.

Kemudian pemuda itu terhuyung bagai kehilangan tenaga. Masih belum mempercayai kabar yang baru saja masuk ke dalam telinga.

" _Bohong…"_ Jin bergumam lirih sebelum akhirnya ia terdiam seribu bahasa.

* * *

**III.**

Angin sore menerbangkan daun-daun yang berguguran. Menciptakan bau yang menenangkan perasaan.

Hal tersebut membangkitkan sebuah perasaan yang membuat Jin teringat pada kenangan yang tak mampu ia lupakan.

Ia menutup kedua matanya, membiarkan angin membelai tiap rambutnya hingga berantakan.

"…Aku sudah terbiasa kehilangan dan ditinggalkan," ucap Jin muram seraya menengadah menatap kepulan awan.

Kemudian topeng dusta yang Jin kenakan mulai retak menjadi kepingan. Pemuda itu menyeka cairan yang tumpah dari pelupuk mata menggunakan lengan.

—Membuat Hiro hanya mampu bungkam dalam kesunyian.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hiro. Tidak apa-apa." Rangkaian kalimat penuh kebohongan kembali dilontarkan.

Namun Hiro tak lantas begitu saja mempercayai respon yang diberikan. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa membiarkan—"

Jin berbisik perlahan. " _Tolonglah._ Tinggalkan aku sendirian."

Oozora Hiro, seorang pemuda bersurai biru kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"…Apa kau benar-benar sedang ingin sendirian?"

Kaidou Jin hanya menanggapi perkataan Hiro dengan sebuah lirikan.

Yang ada hanya kebisuan.

Tak ada jawaban.

"…"

"… _Jin-san?"_ suara parau Hiro merobek kekosongan.

Tak ada yang tertinggal selain kesunyian.

* * *

— **FIN—**


End file.
